inuyasha meets naruto
by Mr.windtunnel
Summary: what would happen if demons and ninjas collided?find out in this story.
1. the friggin portal

Naruto meets inuyasha

_disclaimer: i do not own naruto or inuyasha...for long._

_one day in the feudal era a portal appeared..._

"hey,anybody else see that portal over there,or is it just me?"Kagome asked one day."oh no...we are not going in there" inuyasha said arrogently "don't ya remeber what happened last time when we went to poke that other portal with a stick?" _flashback- _

_"Hey, what's that over there?" Shippo asked, pointing to a large portal looking thing._

_"What, I don't see anything?" said Inuyasha, hitting the fox demon on the head for disturbing his valuable relaxing time._

_"Next to the ducky, don't you see it?" Shippo asked again._

_"Oh, I see it, yeah, its one of them portal type things, they supposedly transport you to another dimension," Miroku said._

_"Wanna go poke it with a stick?" asked Shippo._

_"Sounds like fun," Kagome said. And they poked the rift with a tree branch._

_They were sucked into a black hole and thrown out in front of a yellow house on Spooner Street._

_"Where are we?" Sango asked._

_"Oh my God, we're in Family Guy!" _"So I made a little mistake" said shippo "I AM NOT GOING TO ANOTHER DIMMENSION JUST BECAUSE YOU IDIOTS WANT TO POKE A FRIGGIN PORTAL WITH A FRIGGIN STI..." "SIT BOY" _THUMP "NOW WHILE HE IS DOWN,DRAG HIM TO THE PORTAL AND GRAB THATHUGE STICK OVER THERE!HURRY!(Just to let you guys know the flashback was someone elses story) _

_Well that is the end of the first chapter tell me what you think.or i will hunt you down and kill you._


	2. The meeting of the two worlds

Naruto meets inuyasha

The meeting of the two worlds

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto but inuyasha is a diffrent story...(rumiko takahashi jumps in and punches the narrator)(weakly)okay so maybe i don't own inuyasha,but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the story does it? DOES IT! No.

"AWW SEE WE TRANSPORTED AGAIN! Well at least we aren't in family guy...speaking of which where are we?" Inuyasha wondered. Suddenly a kuni knive darted in front inuyasha and the gang. "huh!" they all were shocked. "HEY IDENTIFY YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP BELIVE IT!" A boy yelled from nowhere. inuyasha looked around."Ahh where is he Show yourself!" he growled. the boy jumed from a rooftop and surprised the visitors. "My name is naruto uzumaki...REMEBER IT!" Naruto charged toward inuyasha and was about to punch him when a boy in blue,a girl in pink and a grown man in green stopped him."Stop naruto..your just going to embaress your self." said the boy in blue."Yeah naruto we've been looking for you...idiot." said the girl in pink. "Naruto yo should tell us when your going somewhere."said the man in green. "HEY YOU,IN THE GREEN?ARE THESE YOUR KIDS!" Inuyasha said arrogently."no, they are my ninja in training.Here let me introduce you,this young lady here in the pink is Sakura haruno,this boy in blue is the ever so popular Sasuke uchiha,and this boy here,which i'm sure you met is the overactive hyper Naruto Uzumaki.and my name is Kakashi hatake." " hello my name is sango,this lovely girl is kagome higurashi and this is shippo and this arrogent man is inu yasha and ...oh we forgot some one this guy here in the purple robe is Mirok-HEY WAHT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT LITTLE GIRL??!!"Said sango as Miroku was holding the hand of sakura."will you bear my chiLLD!" "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!! CHA!!!" Sakura knocked miroku all the way to china." hoy hoy sumi gonplot sami hai hai!!" Miroku landed in the sumo wrestling league locker room. "Wow i can't belive that you just knocked miroku into a different country...GIRL YOU ROCK!!!" Yelled Sango. " well as you can see that pervert is named miroku." Kagome said politely. "Well how about finding us some grub in this place." Inu yasha yelled impatiantly while Sasuke looked at him angreily. "Hmmmmm..." Sasuke said as he looked at the arrogent dog demon."Hmmm? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT RAVENBOY?!!!""You don't look human...hey naruto.""what do ya want sasuke" naruto said impatiantly."what stands out when you look at this guy?" "hmmmm...OH,I know,his ears!!they look like a dog's ear ha ha ha dog ears dog ears ha ha ha!!" Naruto burst out laughing."OH YEAH I'LL TEACH YOU TA MESS WITH ME!!!WIND SC-""Sit Boy!!!" Kagome yelled out as inu yasha fellto the ground as the wind scar headed towards Naruto. "huh,that don't look so tough take this RASAIGEN!!!" Naruto created a blue orb in his hand and seperated the wind scar from himself as it went to kakashi sensei and sasuke."oh great."said kakashi and sasuke together."CHIDORI!!!" said them together again as they blew the whole thing away. "Sorry i'm so sorry for inu yasha's behavior but it looks like you can handle him" kagome said as she looked at the dog demon.grumble "Ahh, Kakashi sensei i'm hungrey let's go get some miso ramen!" Naruto said eargerly as he began to drool." HEY DON'T FORGET I'M STILL LYIN' FACE FIRST IN THE DIRT!!! HEY YOU BATARDS, DON'T YOU THINK I'M HUNGREY?HEY WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!"Inu yasha yelled as he layed there. "why do i think we're forgetting someone?"sango said question like. (In china ) "Hello ladies say will you bear my children?" chinesse look at him awkwardly "I said will you bear my children?" suddenly a earthquake occured and what caused it? none other than the angrey sango."COME ON MONK WE'RE LEAVING!!''"NOOOOO!" Sango dragged miroku by the ear and brought him back to japan.

---------------------------------------------------------------end----------------------------------------------------------------------

rember r&r


	3. the fighting pain and more fighting

Inu Yasha meets Naruto

_the fighting, pain and more fighting_

_The next day..._

"Well i had enough of this place,so if you'll excuse me." inuyasha said to the group while they finished eating.

"Well it's not like we wanted to stay here either," Kagome pointed out politley

"Yes,BUT YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO WANTED TO GO THROUGH THE DAMN PORTAL!!!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

As inuyasha layed on the floor helplessley naruto and sasuke said in unison,

"I WANT ANOTHER BOWL OF RAMAN!" They shot angrey glares at each other and then naruto said.

"HEY SASUKE I SAID IT FIRST SO YOU CAN JUST TAKE THOSE DAMN CHOPSTICKS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

he didn't get the chance to finish when out of the blue

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!" Kakashi yelled as he took his to hand and shoved it up naruto's ass.

"OWWWWWW!!" he yelled as he was flying away, "THIS ISN'T OVER SASUKKKEEE!!!"

"you loser"he mumbled in coherently.

"are they always like that?"miroku asked politely.

"only when their hungrey...and when training...and when their looking at each other... and when.." sakura said.

"ok ok i get it alright?" miroku said as he reached for sango's butt.

"MONK...IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOUR GOING TO DO YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT!"

"gulp" miroku said withdrawling his hand and spying sakura's buttocks

" DITTO TO WHAT SHE JUST SAID MONK...IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOUR GOING TO DO YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT!!!"

"ok ok." wanting to touch someone ass he looks at kakashi.

"Hmmm...well maybe just a rub" Miroku thought.

as he reached for his ass naruto burst into the room as inuyasha got up.

"ALRIGHT SASUKE LET'S GO!! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!" Naruto yelled while pumping his fist into the air.

"why don't you say that when your stronger then me,you loser."

"YOU I'D NEVER LOSE TO YOU.AHH YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT I CAN WHIP YOU WITH 1 HAND BEHIND MY BACK I OUGHT TO SICK THAT DOG ON YOU,HE'LL GET YA C'MON SASUKE LET ME HAVE IT!!!" he said as he was walking out of the hut with sasuke.

"yeah you keep telling yourself that"he laughed cooly.

a.n. I really don't like sasuke so if you do like him turn around count to ten and buy yourself a hambirger at foot locker cuz he's about to get his ass beat...in the next chapter.but for now i shall pity and PROTECT him.

"ALRIGHT COUNT #1 YOU STAND #2 I WHIP YOU COUNT #3 YOU LIE ON THE FLOOR ALL BATTERED AND BROKEN COUN'T #4 I LAUGH AND LAUGH AND LAUGH,BELIVE IT!!"

"do you ever shut up?"

Meanwhile at the hut...

"Oh god there annoying.and-hey miroku what are you doing over there?"

SLAP! SLAP!! PUNCH!! KLOK!! BANG!!! CLASH!!! FART!!! POOT!!! TOOT TOOT!!! "CHIDORI!"

"o...o...oww..owwwww..." miroku said weakly as he tried to crawl out of the room before sango and sakura got to him

"MONK!!!!!" they both said menacingly

SLAP! SLAP!! PUNCH!! KLOK!! BANG!!! CLASH!!! FART!!! POOT!!! TOOT TOOT!!!

"OWWWWWWW OUCH STOP AT LEAST I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR ASSES!!!" that made them angreyer

"HIRIKOTSU!!!!!"

"CHA!!!!!"

inuyasha and kagome sat there drinking the rest of there soup.


End file.
